Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection head that ejects a liquid, a liquid ejecting apparatus provided with the liquid ejection head, and a method for manufacturing the liquid ejection head.
Description of the Related Art
Liquid ejecting apparatuses, like ink jet recording apparatuses, have been proposed. A liquid ejecting apparatus is provided with a liquid ejection head that ejects a liquid, such as ink. Plural ejection ports are formed in the liquid ejection head, and the liquid is ejected from the ejection ports when energy emitted from an energy generating element is applied to the liquid.
The liquid ejection head disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-137155 includes a substrate in which an energy generating element is provided, and a flow path forming member disposed on the substrate. Plural flow paths and ejection ports each in communication with each of the flow paths are formed using partition portions provided in the flow path forming member. The plural flow paths are disposed symmetrically about each of the ejection ports.